


King Merlin (Manip)

by kingdomcome



Series: Royal Merlin [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: King Merlin - Freeform, Merlin Art, Merlin Fanart, Merlin Manip, Royal Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomcome/pseuds/kingdomcome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I have a sudden obsession with Merlin as royalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Merlin (Manip)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=rcv5o2) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2bel9f)


End file.
